


Bucky's not a marriage cousenlor

by original_slash



Series: Rules of Engagement [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Drinking, Fogg ask a lot questions, M/M, Smoking, Some Fluff, Swearing, is there such thing as angst lite?, little angst, mentions of Scott Summers being jerk, proposal gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: Bucky follows Wade after Nate's ill timed proposal. Now he kind of wish he didn't





	Bucky's not a marriage cousenlor

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to thank you all for supporting this series, I'm grateful for it. I'm not sure what happened it really wasnt suppose to be this long.

Bucky sometimes doesn't know how he ends up in these situations. Actually he does knows, Steve just gives him that look, the most earnest look that every been known to man. Bucky swears this look could make the devil feel guilty. So when hesee this look, he does everything humanly possible to get make it disappear off of Steve's face, That is how he ends up in Tony's living room with at least dozen people he doesn't know. To be fair the living room the size of your average banquet hall. So they didn't t feel like sardines in a can. Bucky scanned the room looking for people he actually knew. But with crowd like this people get swallowed up and no one is distinctive. Well most people blend in, Steve standing at 6'2 look likeGreek god always stand out. Hell even when he was 100 lbs Bucky could always find in him crowd. Might be that Bucky crazy in love with him, so he always seeks him out. Bucky takes sip of his beer, god he wished he was back in their apartment watching some movie then being here.

When Tony first suggested they do one big engagement party, Bucky was absolute against, They didn't need to celebrate their engagement. But there was such spring of superheroes getting engaged that it didn't seem right to have few little ones when everyone pretty much ran in the same circles. Bucky actually pointed out it that it was more like Steve and Tony ran in those circles while Bucky and Bruce satyed the hell away from it. Tony nodded his head in agreement but countered that to make it easier on Bucky and Bruce it would be better for one big party to meet ll these people instead of being dragged to like 4 or 5 small parties. Bucky couldn't think of anything to argue with that with, turned to Steve for help. Of course Steve had that earnest look him, so Bucky had to concede and agree that it made sense. Now he kind wish there was n emergency, Not the end of the world kind the like Namor forget to lock his pet octopus and it was attacking the city kind of thing. Out of the corner he saw Steve coming to his side. He felt the warmth of Steve's hand on the small of his back. That was Steve's subtle away of leading Bucky.

" I don't want to meet anymore people Steve. I cant keep up with all the people you introduced me to." Bucky hoped that didn't sound to whiny.

" Well it's party Bucky. You just cant meet one person and be done." Steve said with chuckle. Bucky bite back the comeback of why not. Steve continued on " Besides I really want you to meet Matt Murdock and his fiancee."

" Which Avenger reject is this? Bucky had gotten that impression that most superheroes had tried join the Avengers but for one reason or another were rejected. Steve elbowed in the rib before answering.

" Matt's not rejected. He never applied to be an Avenger. He's Daredevil." Bucky raised his eyebrow " You are buddies with the Devil of Hell Kitchen? Steve Rogers what would your poor mother say." Not that Brooklyn was in easy place to live back in the 40s but Hell's kitchen didn't earn that name for nothing.

" Do not drag my mother into this. Beside I think you would like Matt. I think she would tell you not to judge someone based on where they come from."

" That sound more like something you would say. Your mother would hit me with her shoe and tell me to be nice to boy." Bucky replied.

" Well that does sound more like her." Steve greed. They had stopped in front of two men.Neither one of them looked like your average super hero. One had dirty blond hair that was just shoulder length and maybe 20lbs overweight. Not fat by any means but maybe it would slow him down if he had to run after someone. The other was well blind the clue was the cane and the red sunglasses that he was wearing indoors. Only Tony wore sunglasses indoor but his tended to be blue. Bucky was wondering if Steve was playing a joke on him. He would not put it pass him., " Bucky this Matt Murdock and his fiancee Franklin Nelson." Steve pointed to the blind man first then the shaggy hair one. The Matt fellow held out his hand to be shook, while his partner rolled his eyes " Steve how many times do I have to tell you? For the love of god please call me Foggy."

Bucky snorted " What kind of fucking name is Foggy?" He saw this Foggy raise an eyebrow, while Matt put his hand when he realizes he was not getting handshake. " I'm not taking advice bout names from guy who willing gets called Bucky." retorted back.

Bucky started to laugh, this guy had balls. He knew most people were nervous because of who he was . " Point taken. You can always call me James." " Hell no. If I call you by that, then that means you have to call me Franklin. And to me that is hell." Foggy put his hand out " Nice to meet you Bucky.": Grabbing his hand he shook it " Nice to meet you Foggy. How long have you've know Matt?" Bucky asked letting go of Foggy's hand and turned to grab Matt's hand to shake. Somehow Matt sensed Bucky hand coming and grabbed it before he could do anything. " We've know each other since college." Matt answered Bucky notice Matt had quite grip on his hand. " Oh so college sweethearts then?" Steve he was always the romantic of the two. " No we didn't get our shit together till after college." Foggy responded. Before anymore small talked could continue , he heard the clanking of fork against the champagne glass.

Everyone turned their heads towards the noise, which was Tony getting ready to speak. Bucky decided he wasn't going to pay attention because well he herd the speech many times. Tony had practiced on him and asked for suggestion. Now unless Tony decided to go rouge, he was going to follow it. Most of the times he never followed his speech but he didn't wanted to embarrass Bruce so he tried his best to stick to plans. Funny how one would veer off their own course to make other happy Bucky thought. Bucky turned his head over his right shoulder. Something was going on and it set off his what Tony called " spidey senses" .

Though Bucky had no idea why he called it his gut usually was right. Over his shoulder he saw a huge man with sliver hair talking to what Bucky thought was other man. It was hard to tell because the person was wearing red and black bodysuit with mask the covered even the eyes. Bucky saw the bigger holding small black box in his hand. Tony hadn't told him that anyone was going to propose at this party which would have been stupid. Who wants to get engaged at other people's engagement party? apparently this guy was going rogue and had no so much qualms bout it. His partner on the other hand did.

Bucky heard the man yelling curse words at the other man. But before anything could escalate any further the red and black dude turned and walked away leaving the sliver hair man in shock. Bucky's bone told him to follow the suited man. Not because he knew the guy but because he the katakana strapped to his back aand didn't want anything to happen to Steve. Men who comes fully armed that aren't afraid to show it is dangerous man in Bucky's book. So when turned to leave Bucky herd Steve says " Nate what on earth just happened." Bucky never did hear the answer, he followed the man up the roof where he saw him sitting on the edge with one legging dangling off the side. Before Bucky could say anything he saw gun pointed at him " What the fuck do you want?" the man asked Bucky raised his hands to show that he was unarmed for the moment. He did have two knives in his boots plus the gun he kept hidden. " I'm friendly, don't men you any harm. Bucky said as he approached the man like he was wild animal. " Did Nate send you up here?" the man was not lowering his gun on Bucky at all.

" I have no clue who that is. Nobody asked me to come up here. I'm just making sure you don't do anything stupid like blow up the building or go back in there with grenade launcher." That earned him snort, the man lowering his gun on Bucky. " What makes you think I'd do such thing?

 

" You have katakana on your back. If your not hiding those then your pretty much up for anything." Bucky figured being honest was his best bet till he figured out how much threat this guy was. " Damn right I'm up for anything. Except that humiliating show that just happened." The man pulled out pack of cigarettes from one his pouches on his suit and let one up. Silently he offered the pack to him. Bucky shrugged his shoulder why the hell not. That how he got to know people in the army sharing cigarettes. Bucky took deep breath inhaling that smoke just like an old friend, when he breathed out " Do I get to know your name?

" Most people call me Deadpool. Very few called me Wade." Bucky nodded his head. " Well most people know me s Bucky but some have called me the winter solider."

 

Wade started laughing " Of course I know who your. Unless your not from this dimension everyone knows Bucky the true love of Mr. perfect." 

 

Bucky couldn't help but winced at that comment. He knew most people had that perception of Steve. Hell there were days he believed that. Till he remember that Steve snored and stole the blankets when they were sleeping. " Dont let the blond hair and blue eyes fool you, he is so fr from perfect."

 

Now that Bucky was closer he could see that Wade had his mask pulled up just enough to see his mouth. Looked like the guy had been burned by the way skin had been pitted. He also saw tall bottle of what he hoped was alcohol cause god he needed some. " You going share any of that liquor?" Bucky pointed to the bottle with his cigarette. Wade looked down, grabbed the bottle took chug of it before he handed it to Bucky.

 

Didn't think twice about grabbing it taking swig it from himself. Figured the serum was good for help keeping him not get sick. The alcohol was sweet but burned all the way down his throat. " So what was that all bout?" his voiced sounded horsed from the alcohol. Handing the bottle back to Wade figuring the more they passed the alcohol and cigarettes the more likely he could sort this shit out. 

 

Wade took large gulp before answering " That shit show was somehow my .. Wade seemed unsure on how to finish that sentenced when the door that led to roof slammed opened. Wade had lifted his gun while Bucky was reaching for his when he saw Foggy walking out.

 

" Is there where the after-party is?" Foggy had both his hand in the same position that Bucky had started in earlier. While Wade kept his gun om Foggy Bucky quit reaching for his. " Who sent you up here? Bucky asked hoping that Steve didn't send him up here. " Nobody I was getting bored. Your fiancee was yelling at that mountain of a man and Matt was trying to talk everyone out of getting lynch mob to look for this guy." Foggy pointed to Wade. 

 

That gun was up bit too long for Bucky's taste but Wade final put in down, " arent you Daredevil fiancee?" Wade changed the gun for the pack of cigarette and offered them to Foggy who put his hand up to say no to the pack. " Yea I'm the lucky fellow." Foggy got this goofy smile on his face. Bucky wonder if this how people saw hm when he talked bout Steve. " Yea he's an asshole. Did you know we hooked up a couple of times?' Wade said as he lit another cigarette. Bucky couldn't help his eyes get wide while Foggy jaw dropped.

 

" That not funny dude." Foggy mumbled " Not joking. You two weren't together. I think this was after you found out about his little daredevil hobby. Do I need to tell you the birthmarks on his hip ?"" Shit was what flew out of Foggy mouth.

 

Wade handed him the bottle which Foggy snatched and started chugging. Bucky wanted to tell him to slow down but he really didn't blame him for chugging like that. " Fate has to be really cruel, it sends me two people with the perfect relationship with the perfect proposal." Wade sounded extremely bitter at this.

 

Bucky grabbed the bottle out of Foggy hand while he mid chugged almost causing him to choke. " It was far from perfect. Bucky replied as he took sip. " Bullshit. I heard about the park, ice skating snow. Just sickening." Wade tapped the ashes off his cigarette. " It took me four times to propose to him."

 

Foggy looked aghast. " Steve said no three times?" Foggy cant keep the shock out of his voice. " No, I couldn't say in language that he could understand it." " Really? Wade took the bottle from Bucky again. " Yup, poor sucker still doesn't know that I asked him three times." Bucky laughed

 

" I got you beat. Matt was like so late for our proposal dinner that I yelled it at him." Foggy admitted " Did he know?" Bucky asked " Not what was the dinner for. But he sure as hell knew about the dinner." Foggy tried to grab the bottle from Wade but stumbled on his feet when Wade pulled it away from him. Bucky grabbed it from Wade 's hand and gave it to Foggy, he felt sorry for the poor guy. "

Was this your guy first time proposing" Bucky asked. " No and the first one was just as bad. " How?" Foggy asked before he started chugging again.

 

" Well we were in the middle of doing the wild thing." Bucky heard choking sound from Foggy " Your kidding?"Foggy gasped. " Nope. We just got back from mission gone wrong so it wasn't even romantic evening, and there I was...

 

" Whoa Whoa no details please." Bucky was shaking his hands back and forth. Didn't want any detail in his mind especially if he had to look this guy in the eye again. " Well fine you asked but yea that how he propose the first time." For some reason Wade sounded insulted

 

" Did you even say yes?" Foggy asked Bucky shook his head, he really didn't want to get involved with this. But he guess that was too late, he got involved when he followed this Wade up to the roof. " Of course I said yes " Wade grabbed the bottle back from Foggy " But I told him that we weren't telling anyone until I got real proposal. Wade swallowed what was left of the bottle. He reached into his bag and grabbed other bottle, opened it and started drinking it.

 

" and what he did say to that ?" Foggy asked. Wade handed the bottle to Bucky. " He agreed and that was it. Nothing was ever brought up. Not that he was planning something or that he changed his mind. That what I though happened that he had second thought till this shit show happened."

 

Bucky swallowed the liquor in his mouth then found himself asking " How long go was this?" " 5 months" Wade did not hesitate with the answer.

 

Bucky and Foggy both looked at each other not sure how to answer, how could something so big be left unspoken? Wade continued without any prompting " anyway he probably just asked me now because that would absolute piss his dad off. His dad really hates my guts." Wade mad the gimme motion towards Bucky for the bottle.

 

So he handed the bottle back saying " Who is his dad?" " Cyclops, the original boy-scout." Bucky felt like his brain shut off for moment " Wait are you talking about Nate Summers?" Wade nodded his head as he took a drink. " Your dating Nate Summers? Your the psycho pet?' Bucky started rubbing his hands over his face.

 

There had been mny conversation with Scott about the obsession his son had with his psycho pet. Bucky never heard him call the " pet" anything else, not lover or hell even boyfriend. " He really wont do that would he?" Bucky was starting to realize that Foggy like to ask shit load of questions.

 

Bucky didn't know Nate personal but he had heard that he hooked his " pet" up to this thing called the Infonet, so really couldn't put it past him. Wade shrugged his shoulders " anything possible with him." Wade made the motion pf looking at his wrist for watch which Bucky could see he didn't have one.

 

" Well kiddies story time is over. I'm to now wallow in my misery, but as soon as you guys go downstairs Nate will come looking for me and well I'm not up for forgiving his ass right now. So do you mind staying up here, so he's thinks that your talking some sense into me?"

 

Bucky bite his lip not sure if he should be helping this guy. But then again Scott was prick so his son might not fall from the tree. " If you give us three packs of cigarettes and how many bottles of alcohol r left in that bag." Bucky demanded. He see Wade dig into the bag with three packs and two bottles.

 

" I'm going to keep one for me to take home so I can drown properly." Wade counter offered. " Sounds good to me. How much time do you need?" Bucky asked. " at least half an hour if you can do an hour that would be great."

 

Foggy grabbed one of the bottles " You have to tell me bout you and Matt sometime." Wade laughed as he dug out a grappling hook, where the hell did he fit that? and where does one get that?

 

" You should ask him that yourself. Thanks bunch guys." Wade pointed to the nearest building once he knew that it had hit the roof he swung away from them.

 

Bucky lite other cigarette, well since he had time to kill he might as well get to know Foggy. " So how the hell does one yell out a proposal.?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the full story of Bucky and Foggy proposal go to parts two and three.


End file.
